forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vhostym
Vhostym, also called the Sojourner, was a member of the sparsely populated but powerful offshoots of the Gith sundering, the Githvyrik.http://forum.candlekeep.com/topic.asp?TOPIC_ID=1892&whichpage=7 Vhostym was an ancient and extremely powerful being who possessed both arcane and psionic powers to call upon. Vhostym worshiped no god or goddess, as he saw the gods as nothing compared to the utter randomness and enormity of the universe. The only order and predictability that the universe had to offer him was its perfect Mathematics, which he used to bolster his spellcraft, making him near unrivaled by any but the gods themselves. He resolved through his increase in power that the only law in the universe was that those who are weak should suffer the will of the powerful, and that morality, whether good or evil, was a fiction created by sentient beings to bring purpose to meaninglessness. Vhostym went on in his youth to build and use his strength for his own desires, destroying entire worlds, slaughtering flights of dragons and thousands, perhaps millions of creatures. Vhostym took no pleasure from the suffering of others, while not hesitating to wipe out civilizations and worlds for his whims. He neither loved nor hated any being in a universe so unpredictable. As of 1370 DR, he had lived for over 10,000 years, bolstering his lifespan through the use of powerful magics. It was around this time that he came in conflict with Erevis Cale while trying to achieve his goal of creating the "Crown of Flame" (not the spell). Early Life As a child Vhostym stood on the surface of Toril only once beside his father. He stood under the "Crown of Flame" in his own corporeal body, and since then had been trying unsuccessfully to eliminate his skin sensitivity. It was from this memory that he got the idea to harness the crown for his own ends. Disease and a Dream Vhostym contracted a disease that caused his body to decay. Through his magic he was able to slow the process but was unable to prevent it from slowly consuming him over a few hundred year span. As a result of his inevitable demise he began to conceive of a plot where he could again walk on the surface in the daytime in his own physical body, without succumbing to the fatal sun sensitivity of his race that had been enhanced by his diseased condition. He started calling himself the Sojourner and began preparations to one of the greatest spells Toril would ever see. Slaadi Vhostym invaded the plane of Limbo and managed to steal a clutch of slaadi eggs, taking them to his own pocket plane. Here he infused the eggs with arcane energy, making them unique from the rest of their kind. He raised four Green slaadi; Elura, Serrin, Dolgan and Azriim. He promised them a transformation to the more powerful Gray Slaad in exchange for doing his bidding, so they became his willing servants in his plan to summon the Crown of Flame. After a series of clashes with Erevis Cale the First Chosen of Mask, Drasek Riven the Second of Mask, Jak Fleet the cleric/thief, and the psionicist tiefling Magadon, the Slaadi succeeded in gaining enough power for Vhostym to perform his spell. They obtained the Weave Tap from the Fane of Shadows, a temple dedicated to the Goddess Shar, and Vhostym nurtured the seedling until it grew into a great plant by feeding it the substance of celestials and fiends. The slaadi also found and tapped into two ancients Netherese mantles, which were similar to the mythallar created by the elves. These mantles were found in the underwater city of Sakkors, which was near Selgaunt in Sembia, and in the underground cavern city known as Skullport. This arcane energy went into the Weave Tap, and Vhostym was able to power up his spell. He rewarded the slaadi not only with transformation into Gray, but went one step further and transformed them into death slaadi. Erevis Cale and his companions were able to kill all of the slaadi except for one death slaadi Azriim, who escaped the final battle and whose whereabouts remained unknown. Crown of Flame Vhostym completed his final and greatest spell, knowing he had only a matter of days before the disease ended his life. The spell took hold of one of the many orbiting meteorites of Selûne (Toril's moon) known as Selûne's Tears. He used its bulk to shield the rays of the sun from the wayrock, where he had placed a stolen temple of Cyric as the storage facility for his arcane power. Vhostym enjoyed his final moments on Toril's surface under his created eclipse (the Crown of Flame) and knowing he was to die any minute, he put up no resistance when Erevis Cale crushed his body and destroyed him. With his death, the spell lost its hold on Selûne's Tear and caused it to crash into Toril's atmosphere. At that point it shattered and fell in a rain of meteorite fragments known as the Rain of Fire. However, many mistakenly believe that the Rain of Fire was related to the Rage of Dragons. References Category:Githvyrik Category:Psionicists Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril